Me has Hecho Amarte
by Zibaleth
Summary: ¡MATASTE A MIS PADRES! ¿PoR QUE yo lo haría? No me quiero volver a enamorar, no te quiero volver a amar - No lo puedo evitar, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan...
1. Me has hecho amarte 1 y 2

**ME HAS HECHO AMARTE **

Capitulo I:  
Introducción

Habían pasado tres años desde que Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru y que Naruto se había ido con Jiraiya para entrenar.

Y hacia un año que Naruto había vuelto de su entrenamiento, si, Sakura lo recordaba perfectamente.

_***Flash-Back***_

Una tarde Sakura iba paseando por Konoha cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba, se dio la vuelta y se quedó paralizada ¡no se lo podía creer! Aquel chico rubio, ojos azules, con esa sonrisa…

- ¡NARUTO! - Dijo la pelirrosa echándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo.  
- ¡Hey! no me aprietes tanto ¡QUE ME AHOGO!  
- Ups! Lo siento es que a veces no controlo mi fuerza. Jeje – dijo a la vez con una gotita estilo anime  
- jeje no pasa nada, pero oye ¿Cómo es que tienes semejante fuerza?  
- Es que cuando te fuiste empecé a entrenar con Tsunade-sama y pues ella me a entrenado tanto que he llegado a casi más fuerte que ella, si no es que ya la habré rebasado jeje- Dijo  
Sakura muy orgullosa de si misma

- ¡QUÉ! ¿Más fuerte que la vieja? – dijo Naruto con una cara de miedo recordando la fuerza que tenia la quinta.  
- Más fuerte que Tsunade? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo ¿he Sakura? – Dijo un desconocido que pronto se revelaría su identidad.  
-¡Ero-sennin! Pensaba que ya te habías ido – le dijo a su sensei  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO K DECIR K NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!!!!  
- Hola Jiraiya-sama – dijo sakura con una débil sonrisa  
- Hola Sakura. Ya veo k la fuerza no es lo único que se te a pegado de Tsunade jeje- Dijo el Sanin mirando los desarrollados pechos de la chunnin.  
- ¡¡¡Pero cómo te atreves VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!!, ¡¡¡Cha!!!- Dijo Sakura dándole un puñetazo y derribando la pared que había detrás del sanin por el impacto de este sobre ella.

Naruto miro la escena con una cara de perplejidad y pensando que ojala no le tocase eso nunca. Sakura se dio la vuelta con su sonrisa de siempre (Inner: Claro fingida) y le dijo al rubio:

- Bueno Naruto ven te invito a ramen en el Ichiraku, seguro que estas deseándolo. Además así me cuentas como te ha ido.  
- ¡SIIIIIIII! ramen, ¡ramen!- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Así los dos ninjas se fueron al Ichiraku mientras Jiraiya se quedaba ahí tirado pensando: 

- **"Es igualita que Tsunade, será mejor tener cuidado con ella** _- Bien, será mejor que me vaya a recaudar información. – Seguido de esto desaparece en un pof._

***Fin Flash-Back*** 

En ese mismo año fue cuando se les unió al grupo Sai y también fue cuando tuvieron aquel encuentro con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru.

_***Flash-Back***_

Unos pasos se oían en la guarida de Orochimaru. Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía buscando a Sai cuando al final de un pasillo lo vio. Apretó los puños y echo a correr hacia él lo mas rápido posible. Cuando llegó a su altura le agarró del cuello y gritó:

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Cuantas veces más nos piensas traicionar! – Le preguntó lo más furiosa posible.  
- Sakura – Ella se quedó atónita conocía esa voz.

La kunoichi de cabello rosado se quedó paralizada, su sangre se heló. Esa voz… no, no podía ser, hacia ya tres años que no la oía, tan fría, tan triste… Poco a poco se dio la vuelta para en un leve susurro decir:

- Sa…su…ke…kun – dijo tan increíblemente, y silenciosamente.

Era el menor de los Uchihas, la ojiverde no lo podía creer, él había crecido tanto ahora le sacaba casi dos cabezas, sus cabellos seguían siendo negros azulados, sus ojos negros y fríos como el hielo, vestía un aori blanco y llevaba una katana en la espalda.  
Pero en esos segundos que parecieron ser horas un rubio histérico llegó y dijo:

- ¡Sasuke! – Habló sorprendido  
- Naruto  
- ¿Por… qué?  
- ¿Porque qué? – Contestó molesto  
- Dijiste que cortarías nuestros lazos, entonces… ¿por qué no me mataste?  
Sasuke formando una leve sonrisa - Simple capricho – dijo normalmente. Como si sus palabras fueran tan naturales.  
- ¡Que dices! – grito alterado  
- Que fue solo un capricho, no pensaba hacer el método para obtener mi sharingan el cual uso mi hermano, no le di ese gusto, buscaré mi propio camino y método para lograr desarrollar mi sharingan, pero solo eso, pero, ¿sabes?, - dijo con arrogancia - ahora mismo se me antoja matarte…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel pelinegro estaba al lado de Naruto desenfundando su katana.

- Se supone que un Hokage no se dejaría pillar así – dijo frió y serio  
- ¿Qué clase de hokage no puede rescatar ni a su propio amigo?  
- Mhp.

***Fin Flash-Back*** 

Durante ese tiempo Sakura se había dedicado a entrenar bajo la tutela de la quinta hokage Tsunade, y había ascendido a chunnin. La pelirrosa se había convertido en una excelente médico ninja, tan excelente que era la mejor de toda la aldea de la hoja después claro que de Tsunade, había adquirido una fuerza sobrenatural como la de su sensei y era respetada en toda la aldea. Además de eso se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa, tenia el pelo rosado y algo largo, llegaba a la altura de los hombros, tal vez un poco mas abajo, seguía teniendo esos ojos de color verde esmeralda que encantaban a todo el que la mirará. Bestia una camiseta sin mangas roja, una falda con unos pantaloncitos negros por debajo, unas botas negras y unos guantes también negros (como viste en shippuden). Se había convertido en una muchacha fuerte, ya no dependía de los demás.

Pero desde el encuentro con Sasuke y la muerte de sus padres, Sakura había dado un cambio radical, ya no sonreía casi nunca y cuando lo hacia era con una sonrisa falsa, sus ojos desprendían odio y tristeza a la vez.

Todos en la aldea estaban muy preocupados por ella, trataban de darles grandes ánimos, pero no funcionaba, tsunade también había creado unos lazos muy especiales, al momento que sintió que sakura era como su hija, y la ojiverde, sintió lo mismo, en su sensei vio el cariño de una madre, eso la ayudó también a salir adelante.

Durante este tiempo Naruto y ella habían forjado unos lazos muy especiales. Naruto se había convertido en un hermano para ella y había estado a su lado siempre, incluso durante la muerte de sus padres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capitulo II:  
Declaraciones

Esa tarde Sakura salía de su entrenamiento con Tsunade. La kunoichi pensó que como siempre el rubio hiperactivo estaría esperándola, pero esa tarde Naruto no apareció. Sakura, intrigada, fue a buscarle a su casa, pero no estaba.

- Si no está en casa tiene que estar en el Ichiraku – dijo preocupada

Así que se encaminó hacia el Ichiraku pero allí tampoco estaba.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
- Ah Kakashi-sensei, pues estoy buscando a Naruto pero no le encuentro, de casualidad ¿Lo ha visto?  
- Mmm, pues esta mañana salió de misión con Sai y Yamato  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y yo qué?, se supone que también ¡soy parte del equipo! – Dijo alterada  
- Fueron ordenes de la hokage… - contesto con su ojito feliz

Kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sakura salió corriendo hacia el despacho de la hokage. Al llegar allí tocó la puerta y entró.

- ¡¿Tsunade-sama por qué no me avisó de la misión?! ¡Yo también debería ir! Soy parte del equipo ¿no?  
- Lo siento Sakura pero para ti tengo otra misión  
- Ah, deacuerdo, y dígame Tsunade-sama, ¿de que se trata?  
- Pues, como has estado entrenando muy duro y te has esforzado mucho, he decidido mandarte a una misión a ti solamente. Solo es una misión de reconocimiento así que no es peligrosa. Hemos oído que ha aparecido una organización nueva llamada Hebi, han arrasado varios pueblos y queremos saber si tiene algo que ver con Akatsuki o Orochimaru.  
- "Orochimaru… Sasuke… si los encuentro los mataré…"  
- ¿Sakura me estas escuchando? Que sucede – dijo empezándose a enfadar  
- Si perdone sensei es que estaba pensando – dijo nerviosa  
- Bueno partirás mañana al amanecer, tu objetivo es llegar a la villa de la cascada, allí esperarás tres días hasta que llegue el grupo Hebi, les espiarás y averiguarás si tienen algo que ver con Akatsuki u Orochimaru ¿De acuerdo?  
- Hai! Con su permiso me retiro  
- Esta bien… ah! Y Sakura… - habló seria  
- ¿Si? – contestó intrigada  
- Por lo que mas quieras no lo utilices. – Dijo amenazante  
- Esta bien – Le dio un abrazo

Sakura salió del despacho de la quinta y se dirigió a su casa pero por el camino se paro en la florería de su querida amiga Ino.

Desde que los padres de Sakura murieron Ino dejo a un lado su rivalidad y estuvo al lado de ella en todo lo que podía. Poco a poco habían ido recuperando aquella amistad hasta el punto de que habían llegado a ser mejores amigas de nuevo. Ya nadie las podía separar, ni siquiera Sasuke.

Sakura entró en la florería y allí estaba la ojiazul celeste

- Hola Ino cerdita – dijo burlona  
- Vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Qué tal frentona? – contesto desafiante  
- ¿Bien y tú?  
- De maravilla, las cosas no podrían ir mejor – con esas palabras sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.  
- ¿A si? Y dime, ¿a que se debe? – dijo curiosa  
- pues es que…- Sakura noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga - es que estoy saliendo con Shikamaru (n//n)  
- ¿En serio?, que bien y dime, ¿desde cuando?  
- Pues desde ayer, es que verás te contaré.

_***Flash-Back***_

Como de costumbre el equipo Asuma estaba reunido en casa de Kurenai para ver al hijo de su fallecido sensei.

- Bueno chicos, ¿y que tal las misiones?  
- ¡Puf! Son un problema como siempre y además siempre es gente tan problemática – dijo con cansancio en sus palabras  
- Tú siempre lo mismo, ¡tu eres el problemático! – Todos rieron al escuchar esto - ¡Es que no tienes remedio!  
- Pues yo ya tengo mucha hambre – informo mientras un gruñido salía de su estomago  
- Mmm, ¡luego tu! ¿Que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer? Vaya equipo – dijo resignada.

Después de las quejas de Ino y de estar hablando con Kurenai, el equipo Asuma decidió marcharse pues ya se había echo bastante tarde.

- Adiós chicos, hasta mañana  
- Hasta mañana – contestaron los 3 al unísono  
- Bueno yo me marcho a casa, si no me apuro, ¡no alcanzaré a cenar! Hasta mañana chicos, nos vemos.  
-Hasta mañana – dijeron los dos portadores de coletas (Inner: XD)  
- Pues yo también me…

No le dio tiempo de terminar su frase, pues Shikamaru la interrumpió.

- Oye Ino, tengo que hablar contigo ven  
- Vale - algo extrañada

Fueron al parque y allí se sentaron en un banco

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo intrigada  
- Bueno es k yo pues… - dijo nervioso  
- Venga Shikamaru dime – empezando a enojarse y preocuparse  
- ¿Bueno a ti te sigue gustando Sasuke verdad? – dijo desilusionado

Ino se quedó extrañada por esa pregunta y formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios

- La verdad es que… no. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no me gusta solo lo digo para hacer rabiar a Sakura pero desde lo de sus padres… No quiere oír hablar de él. Pero bueno el caso es que hace ya bastante tiempo que me gusta otra persona – dijo empezandose a notar un color carmesí en las mejillas  
- ¿A si? – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas desinteresado posible - ¿Y como es esa persona?  
- Pu-es es gu-apo, tiene el pelo mar-rón y siempre lo lleva recogido el una coleta, - se pauso por el nerviosismo y decidió seguir - tiene un aro en la oreja,.. Siempre ha estado al lado mío y es mi mejor amigo, también fue el primero en ascender a chunnin y… es muuuy problemático. - al final tomo valor

Shikamaru no se lo podía creer, ¡estaba hablando de él!

- Ino, tu… Tu también… me… me gustas, ¿quieres… quieres ser mi novia?  
Ino termino de sonrojarse en ese momento y sonrió:

-Si, me encantaría.

Entonces Shikamaru se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso.

***Fin Flash-Back*** 

- Y eso es lo que pasó  
- Vaya, vaya… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE BIEN!!!!!!!! Me alegro mucho por ti Ino  
- Gracias Sakura. Bueno, ¿y tu que haces por aquí?  
- Pues es que mañana me voy de misión y pues he venido a despedirme  
- Una misión eh… ¿Vas con Naruto y con Sai?  
- No iré yo sola así…  
- ¿Así que? – tratando de tratar que terminará su oración.  
- así me dará tiempo a pensar sobre mi situación – dijo triste.

Justo cuando Ino iba a responder apareció un chico problemático

- Hola Ino - Dijo el Nara acercándose a Ino y dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal Sakura?  
- ¡Hola Shikamaru!  
- Hola Shikamaru – respondió su querida novia con un leve sonrojo  
- Bueno yo me voy que mañana salgo a primera hora. Adiós Shikamaru. Adiós Ino-cerdita – después de esto sale de la florería.

O-O-O-O--O--O-O--O-O--O-O--O-O--O--O-O-O--O-O—O-O—O-O—O-O—O-O—O-O—O

**¡Hola!**

Pues aquí mi segundo fanfic. jeje creo que en esta ocasión me merezco una reverencia pues este fanfic ya lo tenía ¡ero el texto estaba en scrip! Así que me pasé 2 horas cambiándolo todo a como esta jeje.

Pues lamento que sean tan cortos y meta 2 en uno pero estaba en mi metroflog, así como ahí no hay espacio u.u es un mal lugar para hacer fanfics…

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**X segunda ocasión recomiendo a lokitah-himeh**

**.net/u/1872206/LokiTah-Himeh**

**Esta super sus escritos, son geniales . Te quiero pequeña ^^**

**Bueno espero les guste y como siempre espero comentarios sugerencias y criticas..**

Adios ^^ Los quiero ^^ 


	2. ME HAS HECHO AMARTE 3 y 4

_ME HAS HECHO AMARTE _

Capitulo III:  
**Recuerdos dolorosos **

Sakura se levantó por la mañana temprano, se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y preparó su mochila. Después se encaminó hacia la entrada de Konoha. Allí se paró.  
- "Aquí fue donde pasó… Aquí es donde ese imbecil me abandonó"

_***Flash-Back***_

Era de noche y Sasuke caminaba hacia la salida de Konoha pero cuando llegó una pelirrosa de ojos jade le salió al encuentro.  
- "Sakura" - solo solto esa palabra con la mas calma posible, no notaba ningun sentimiento en ella - ¿Que haces a estas horas por aquí?  
- Siempre vengo todas las noches para evitar que te vayas  
Sasuke siguió andando sin dirigirle la palabra  
- ¿Es que no vas a decirme nada? - dijo llorando  
- ¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo, no es asunto tuyo, deja de preocuparte por lo que hago, quieres?  
- Siempre me odiaste – dijo sin cesar derramando mas lagrimas – ¿recuerdas? ¿cuando me hice gennin y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres? ¿En este preciso lugar estuvimos juntos por primera vez, te acuerdas que… te peleaste conmigo?  
-No me acuerdo – dijo sin profundidad en su voz  
- Es normal – dijo tratando de esconder su tristeza – paso hace mucho tiempo, pero ahí fue cuando comenzo todo. "Tu y yo" y Naruto y kakashi-sensei, cumplimos muchas misiones juntos, unas eran muy difíciles, pero siempre lograbamos completarlas, y a pesar de eso, no la pasabamos bien – suspira y toma aire – se lo de tu clan… Pero la venganza, eso no hace feliz a nadie, a nadie, ni a ti, ni ami.  
- Lo sabia – dijo con arrogancia  
- ¿Uh? – dijo confundida  
- Yo llevo un camino diferente al suyo, soy un vengador, ese es mi objetivo en la vida, no puedo ser como tu o naruto, soy mucho mas diferente.  
-¿¡Quieres volver a estar solo!? – le grito – Aquel dia me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa, hoy lo comprendo, tengo amigos, y familia, pero si te vas… para mi… ¡sera lo mismo que estar sola!  
- Ah partir de ahora, un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros – aviso empezando a sentir remordimiento, pero despues contuvo ese sentimiento  
¡Yo!... **¡¡¡YO TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO!!!,**_ Si te quedas junto a mi, me encargaré que no te falte a nada, cada día será estupendo, no te arrepentirás, te haré feliz, seremos realmente felices. Te ayudaré con lo que sea, ¡haré lo que sea! Por eso, ¡¡PORFAVOR QUEDATE!! Te ayudaría incluso con tu venganza, ¡Lo que sea! Pero por favor, quédate… conmigo, - toma aire – si no puedes quedarte …llévame contigo..._

El pelinegro da media vuelta y le dice

- Eres una molestia – de sus ojos cayo un mar de lagrimas, sakura no podía creer que después de otorgarle su corazón y su vida, la rechazará con su maldita palabra de siempre ¡molestia!, algo la saco de su shock, vio como sasuke empezaba a caminar hacia la salida de Konoha

- ¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!! – corrió desesperada y unos pasos adelante paró, se llevo sus manos a su pecho (su típico porte) como si el corazón se fuera a salir de su guarida y después grito – ¡si lo haces gritaré!

El pelinegro en un movimiento ágil, se transporta atrás de sakura y

- Sakura – corto unos instantes – gracias – sakura se sorprendió a ver las palabras del Uchiha, solo se quedó callada, observando la nada, sintiendo como el viento iba de un lugar a otro, como movía sus cabellos rosados, oliendo por ultima vez el perfume que provenía de su amado, gracias al viento, sintió un gran dolor en su cuello, empezó a sentir débil sus piernas, sus ojos, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, empezó a ver oscuro y solo pudo susurrar esas palabras, mas bien esa palabra que hacia sufrir tanto a sakura, esa palabra con la cual el portador de ella lo necesitaba  
- Sa—su—ke—kun – después de esto cae desmayada.  
***Fin Flash-Back*** 

- "…Y después la muerte de mis padres" - dijo con odio y tristeza

_***Flash-Back***_

Sakura volvía de su entrenamiento, se le había hecho bastante tarde y ya era de noche. Al llegar a casa gritó.

- Mamá, papá ya estoy en casa, ya eh vuelto - dijo cansada

Pero nadie respondió. Al oír un ruido Sakura se puso alerta y sacó un kunai. Fue hasta el salón y lo que vio la aterrorizó. Allí estaban sus padres tendidos en el suelo cubiertos de sangre y al lado suyo una persona, no pudo identificarla hasta que el individuo se levantó y entonces lo vio esos ojos…

-_** "Sharingan… Sasuke"**__ - pensó Sakura. Pero no le dio tiempo de atacar pues el individuo desapareció. Sakura estaba a punto de seguir al individuo portador del sharingan, pero oyó la débil voz de su madre_

- Sa… Sak-ura  
- Mama, no hables por favor los curaré a ti y a papá - Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos  
- No, Sakura, ya ha llegado nuestra hora, pe-pero hay algo que debes… saber  
- Pe-pero mamá  
- Sakura, porfavor esc-cucha, haz-lo c-como mi u-última vo-lun-tad...  
- Deacuerdo - dijo llorando mas intensa- Dim-me ma-má, ¿qu-que es?  
- Habla… con… los Sa-nin  
- ¿Con Tsunade-sama? P-pero po-por que, ¡dím-elo tu!  
- Te…te quiero… hija mía, te quere-mos mu-cho – Pronunció esas ultimas palabras, con su ultimo aliento, su ultimo esfuerzo.  
- ¡MAMÁ! ¡¡¡No te mueras por favor NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡Los ne-neces-sito!! Snif… Ah, "Sa-sasuke te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga, es una promesa"

***Fin Flash-Back***

Capitulo IV:  
**Encuentro inesperado. **

Hacia ya medio día desde que Sakura había salido de Konoha y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la villa de la cascada.

- "Ya falta poco para llegar" – dijo alegre

Cuando llegó ya era de noche así que buscó una posada donde poder descansar.

Al día siguiente Sakura se preparó para su misión. Se vistió, cogió sus armas y se puso su bandana de konoha. Después salió de la posada y subió a la parte más alta de la villa, desde donde podía observar toda la villa. Se puso en posición e invocó a un águila de un color azul plateado.

- Zaku (es el nombre del águila) quiero que inspecciones toda la zona en busca de ese grupo, hebi.  
- Como quieras Sakura

El águila salió volando y Sakura se dispuso también a observar la villa en busca de cualquier grupo sospechoso.

Pasaron tres horas y Zaku volvió

- Sakura, los he encontrado son cuatro y van vestidos con unas túnicas negras con nubes blancas (como las que llevan los Akatsukis) - Dijo mientras se posaba en el antebrazo que le tendía Sakura.  
- Buen trabajo guíame hasta ellos.

Zaku volvió a alzar el vuelo y Sakura le siguió saltando por los tejados de las casas.

Mientras Naruto y Sai llegaban a Konoha.

- Buah! Tengo unas ganas de ver a Sakura-chan, no entiendo por qué la vieja no quiso que viniera con nosotros, dattebayo.  
- Si pero si hubiera venido y lo hubiera visto otra vez… Sabes que hubiera sido una catástrofe.  
- Si tienes razón, bueno pues vamos a entregar el informe y vamos a ver a Sakura-chan, ¡Dattebayo!  
- ¡Si!

Naruto y Sai llegaron al despacho de Tsunade:

- ¡¡Vieja Tsunade ya hemos vuelto!!  
- ¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!!! – dijo enfadada con una venota estilo anime.  
- Tsunade-sama traemos información muy importante – dijo Sai, así calmando a Tsunade  
- Díganme  
- Veras hemos sabido que Orochimaru ha muerto  
- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo sorprendida  
- así es, hemos descubierto que todo fue obra de Uchiha Sasuke  
- Si, el fue – dijo con tristeza  
- Y por cierto, Tsunade-sama, ¿donde esta sakura?  
- Pues la he mandado a una misión – tomando su té  
- ¿A ella sola? – Dijo el ninja hiperactivo  
- Si, no era una misión muy difícil solo se trata de recopilar información y espiar a un grupo llamado Hebi.  
- ¿¡¡HEBI!!? – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo como si hubiera cometido un pecado  
- Si que pasa, por que esa reaccion – dijo preocupada  
- Vieja Tsunade, ¡Sasuke es el líder de Hebi!  
- ¡¿COMO?!  
- Si el mismo nos dio toda esta información – dijo seriamente  
- ¡No puede ser!, hay que detener a Sakura… ¿Jiraiya lo has oído?  
Jiraiya apareciendo con un pof – Si, si Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran, ¡estoy seguro de que Sakura lo utilizará! – dijo alterado  
- ¿Utilizar el que? – pregunto naruto confundido  
- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos partir inmediatamente hacia la cascada!  
- ¿Ustedes dos también? – preguntó sai, por primera vez en su platica con algún sentimiento.  
- Si, este caso requiere de nuestra atención urgente. Sai quiero que te quedes aquí y avises a Shizune y al consejo  
- ¡Hai!, Tsunade-sama, me retiro - Se va  
- Naruto tu vienes con nosotros – dijo jiraiya apurado  
- Hai, Ero-sennin – dijo nervioso

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Naruto salieron a todo correr hacia la cascada.

- _"Tenemos que detenerla si lo utiliza… podría descontrolarse o peor Akatsuki sabría de su regreso… es demasiado peligroso" _– pensando.

Mientras Sakura y Zaku llegaban a su destino.

- Ahí están – dijo el águila  
- Bien hecho, Zaku. Ya te puedes marchar  
- Hai. Si necesitas ayuda solo invócame - Y desapareció en un pof  
- Bien veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo sonriente

Un grupo de cuatro personas avanzaban por un camino cercano a la villa. Iban con unas túnicas negras con nubes azules tal y como había dicho Zaku. Además llevaban puesto unas capuchas que evitaba que se les viera las caras. De repente uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el líder, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los otros tres desaparecieron. Acto seguido Sakura percibió tres personas a su alrededor.

-_"Mierda! Me han descubierto" _- pensó Sakura.

- Sal de ahí estas rodeado no podrás escapar aunque lo intentes - Dijo el líder, serio y con ninguna profundidad en su voz.  
- _"Parece que no me queda otra que luchar… aunque esa voz me suena"_ – dijo pensando la kunoichi de ojos esmeralda, pero a fin de cuenta ignoró aquella voz, ya que en la situación que se encontraba no era momento de averiguar eso.

Pensó Sakura formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Tras esto Sakura bajo rápidamente desde los árboles en los que estaba escondida y los otros tres miembros de Hebi también bajaron rodeándola.

- Vaya, vaya pero si es una chica- Dijo uno de los que la rodeaban  
- Cállate, ¡Suigetsu! – Dijo la única mujer del equipo de cuatro con una voz chillona  
- ¡Me callo si quiero Karin! – Dijo en su defensa  
- Ven aquí que te zurro, a mi no me trates así – le grito  
- Karin, déjalo ya tenemos que acabar con esta espía – habló el mas alto del equipo  
- Uff… Juugo tu siempre con lo del trabajo – dijo fastidiada  
- Alto – contesto el líder del grupo

-Veo que tu debes ser el lidera, toma esto – se acerco a toda velocidad hacia a el con la intención de empezar una batalla, saco un kunai y se dispuso a atacarlo el lider reacciono y hizo que hubiera un choque entre los kunais y se alejarán del alcance del otro.  
- Sakura – dijo una voz pasiva  
- ¿Uh? – dijo nerviosa – me conoces  
- Eres una molestia – esa palabras hicieron que rápido lo identificara…  
- ¡Tu! – grito con mucho odio y furia.

**Uff… bueno aquí pasando ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba pues presentándoles la 2º digo 3º - 4º parte de este fanfic…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Los kiero**


	3. Me has hecho amarte 5 y 6

Capitulo 5: Pelea

- ¡TU!- Dijo Sakura con una voz llena de ira y agachando la cabeza - ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡voy a hacer que pagues todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Voy acabar contigo!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sasuke-kun! – dijo Karin poniéndose entre Sasuke y Sakura, y dándole a la pelirrosa un puñetazo en el estomago  
- ¡Quítate de ahí zorra! – Dijo sin sentir molestia en el golpe que le había causado Karin  
- ¡No! – Contesto desafiante  
- ¡Bien! Pues si no te quitas por la buena, … te quitare por la mala – contesto desafiante sakura formándose en el rostro una media sonrisa. – ¡Te matare! – dijo decidida.

Sakura y Karin empezaron a pelear. La pelirroja empezó lanzándole unos shurikens, pero la ojiverde los esquivó con gran agilidad y se dirigió a una velocidad alucinante hacia Karin.

Sasuke: "No puede ser cuanto ha mejorado" – pensó sasuke al ver la batalla entre las dos mujeres

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese reaccionar, Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y Karin salió disparada hacia unos árboles. Fue rompiendo árbol tras árbol hasta hacer un total de cinco. Sasuke miró muy sorprendido a su ex-compañera.

Sasuke: "Menuda fuerza tan increíble" – pensó - ¿esa es sakura? – dudo al principio pero después no le cabía duda de que era ella.

Pero de repente unos kunais se clavaron en el estomago de Sakura.

Juugo: Esto es por lo que le has hecho a Karin  
Sasuke: ¡Sakura! – su voz tenía preocupación, ya tenía demasiadas cosas de la kunoichi, que hacían que le remordiera la conciencia, cada vez que algo le acordaba de ella, y ahora no quería, también, cargar con su muerte.

Gritó Sasuke pero se quedó paralizado al ver como la pelirrosa formaba una sonrisa y decía mientras se quitaba los kunais uno a uno

Sakura: ¿Crees que así vas a poder lastimarme? Jeje. Como he dicho antes se nota que no sabes con quien te metes

De la mano de Sakura empezó a salir un chakra verde. La kunoichi de cabello rosa colocó su mano sobre sus heridas y estas se curaron al instante

- ¡"Un jutsu médico!... ¡¿Sakura es una ninja médico?!"  
- Me las vas a pagar – dijo Juugo, sumamente enfadado  
- ¡Alto!  
- ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! Mira lo que le ha hecho a Karin – dijo Suigetsu señalando al lugar donde se encontraba tirada.  
Sasuke: He dicho que basta - Dijo Sasuke mostrando su sharingan - Suigetsu, Juugo ir a buscar a Karin.  
Juugo: ¿Pero y ella?  
Sasuke: Yo me encargaré de Sakura  
Suigetsu- acercándose a Sasuke: así que la conoces eh. Jeje- Dijo alejándose  
Juugo: Me las pagaras pelirrosa

Suigetsu y Juugo se fueron dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura solos

Sasuke: Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con la misma voz fría de siempre  
Sakura: Todavía te atreves a hablarme como si no hubiese pasado nada?- Dijo Sakura con una voz fría y llena de resentimiento  
Sasuke: Por qué me hablas así?  
Sakura: mmm… COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESA PREGUNTA? – Dijo Sakura furiosa  
Sasuke: Por que quiero saberlo- Dijo el chico aparentando indiferencia-"Qué le pasa?"  
Sakura: Tu y tu arrogancia. Muy sencillo UCHIHA porque te odio.  
Sasuke: Me odias? Por qué? "Uchiha? Y que hay de lo de Sasuke-kun?"  
Sakura: Te haces el tonto o qué? Maldito asesino… Tú fuiste quien asesinó a mis padres y por eso voy a acabar contigo!  
Sasuke: Tus padres? Pero qué dices por qué iba yo a matar a tus…

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar pues Sakura se había abalanzado sobre él y le había dado un puñetazo en la cara. Sasuke salió despedido contra un árbol.

Sasuke: Te has hecho muy fuerte  
Sakura: Calla y pelea miserable… Utiliza tu sharingan  
Sasuke: No  
Sakura: Bien entonces acabaré contigo  
Sasuke: Yo no maté a tus padres- Dijo esquivando unos shurikens que le lanzaba Sakura  
Sakura: Te atreves a mentirme cuando te vi al lado de los cadáveres de mis padres?-Dijo todavía más furiosa  
Sasuke: Es la verdad  
Sakura: CALLATE!!!

Entonces Sakura empezó ha acumular chakra en su puño y golpeó el suelo haciendo que un montón de piedras salieran hacia Sasuke. Sasuke sacó su katana y empezó a romper y a esquivar las piedras. Al final tuvo que activar su sharingan.

Sakura: Bien veo que empiezas a reaccionar…

Pero no acabó su frase porque Sasuke apareció detrás suyo y le puso la katana en el cuello.

Sasuke: No quiero hacerte daño- le dijo al oído  
Sakura.-zafándose de Sasuke: Qué! Como que no quieres hacerme daño! Si durante todos estos años lo has estado haciendo. Me abandonaste y mataste a mis padres!  
Sasuke: Te repito que yo no maté a tus padres.  
Sakura: Cállate! Ahora vas a ver mi verdadero poder… Observa mi barrera de sangre!

Capitulo 6: Barrera de sangre?

Naruto. Tsunade y Jiraiya iban llegando al lugar en donde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke.

Tsunade: Ese chakra es el de Sakura! Va a utilizarlo. Hay que detenerla rápido!  
Naruto, Jiraiya: Hai!

************

Sasuke: Barrera de sangre? Pero si tu clan no tiene. En Konoha solo había dos barreras de sangre el byakudan del clan hyuuga y el sharingan del clan uchiha, no hay ninguna mas  
Sakura: Jeje, eso te crees. Pues observa… Ojos…  
?: Sakura no!

De repente aparecieron tsunade, Jiraiya y Naruto y agarraron a Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto, Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya-sama! Qué hacéis aquí? No os interpongáis!  
Tsunade. Sakura no lo utilices! Sabes que es demasiado peligroso utilizarlo ahora, si lo utilizas te podrían localizar  
Sakura: Pero Tsunade él es el asesino de mis padres!  
Sasuke: Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Sakura, Yo no maté a tus padres!  
Sakura: Cállate! Yo fui testigo, vi el sharingan!- Dijo Sakura intentando zafarse del agarre de los Sannin y Naruto.  
Naruto: Sakura tranquilízate. No se de que habláis pero no es bueno que te pongas así  
Sakura: Naruto… gracias- dijo calmándose y abrazándolo.  
Sasuke: hmp- Sasuke hizo un ruido aparentando molestia, más bien celos.  
Tsunade: Sasuke has dicho que tú no mataste a los padres de Sakura?  
Sasuke: Exacto. Para qué querría yo matarles?  
Sakura: Es mentira maldito bastardo yo misma te vi!  
Sasuke: Pues no pudo ser porque te repito que no fui yo, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a Konoha!  
Suigetsu: Es verdad  
Sasuke: Ya habéis vuelto, bien nos vamos- Dijo dándose la vuelta  
Sakura: Ni hablar, no vas a ir a ningún sitio- dijo soltándose y poniéndose enfrente de Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Mira que eres molesta-dijo sin darle importancia a la pelirrosa  
Sakura: Sasuke…- dijo entre dientes y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo  
Sasuke: Pero qué haces? Te has vuelto loca?!- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas  
Sakura:…

De repente Sakura frunció el cejo y se calló. Todos se quedaron en silencio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura se levantó de encima de Sasuke, cogió un kunai y lo tiró hacia unos árboles, pero algo lo detuvo.

Sakura: Cuanto tiempo llevas espiándonos?  
?: Vaya, vaya eres buena- dijo una persona saliendo entre las sombras  
Sasuke: Tú! Qué haces aquí Itachi?  
Itachi: Hermanito esas cosas no se hacen delante de los demás-dijo refiriéndose a como estaban Sakura y Sasuke hacia unos minutos (cuando Sakura estaba encima de Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Pero de qué hablas!-dijo poniéndose rojo como un tomate.  
Sakura: Has venido por Naruto verdad?- dijo Sakura con una voz muy fría  
Itachi: Pues no  
Sasuke: Bien pues entonces pelea!-dijo Sasuke sacando su katana  
Itachi: Esupido hermano pequeño, tampoco he venido para luchar contra ti  
Tsunade: Y a qué has venido?  
Itachi: He venido a terminar un trabajito que no terminé la última vez que estuve en Konoha-dijo mirando a Sakura.  
Sakura: Así que no fue Sasuke… FUISTE TU MALDITO BASTARDO!!!- dijo mostrando una cara de ira, rabia y odio que los demás nunca habían visto en ella.

Sasuke: Fuiste tú quien mató a los padres de Sakura?-dijo muy serio  
Itachi: SI, la verdad pensé que sería mucho mas difícil de lo que fue. Sobre todo tu madre, Haruno, teniendo en cuenta del clan que era y que fue la alumna de un Sannin.  
Sakura: Maldito bastardo como te atreviste a tocar a mis padres! Voy a acabar contigo!- Dijo abalanzándose contra el mayor de los Uchihas, pero los Sannin la agarraron- Soltadme voy a matarle se va a enterar de con quien esta hablando!  
Tsunade: Cálmate Sakura, se que estas furiosa pero aguanta, aún no es el momento

Pero algo hizo que Tsunade se callara, Sasuke había atravesado a Itachi por la espalda.

Sasuke: Esto es por lo del clan… y también por los padres de Sakura.  
Sakura: "Sasuke"

Pero en ese instante Itachi se transformó en un montón de cuervos y desapareció.


	4. Me has hecho amarte 7 y 8

ibCapitulo VII: /i/b

iPersecución /i

- ¡Kuso! Era un engaño. Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, nos vamos.  
- Espera yo voy con ustedes – le pidió a sasuke

- No, tienes que recuperarte, han sido demasiadas emociones a la vez. Naruto – objeto  
- ¿Si? - preguntó  
- Tú irás con Sasuke – ordeno  
- ¿Y ustedes?  
- Jiraiya, Sakura y yo volveremos a Konoha. Sakura ya ha pasado demasiado hoy  
- Hai! Vieja Tsunade… cuida de Sakura por favor – le suplico  
- Bien

Naruto salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke y su grupo que se habían ido hace un rato.

- Bien volvamos a Konoha  
- Ni hablar estoy perfectamente puedo ir con ellos…-pero no terminó pues se desmayó  
- Tsunade creo que cuando se despierte tendríamos que contarle la historia entera, ¿no crees?  
- No se, creo que seria mejor contárselo a los tres juntos – le comentó jiraiya  
- Supongo que si

Jiraiya cogió a Sakura en brazos y Tsunade y él volvieron a Konoha.

Mientras Naruto alcanzaba a Sasuke

- Hey teme espera que voy con ustedes – dijo gritando  
- ¿Dobe que haces aquí?  
- La vieja me pidió que fuera contigo  
- No te entrometas Naruto, no necesito tu ayuda – dijo amenazante  
- Así que no necesitas ni mi ayuda ni la de Sakura-chan, pero necesitas la de estos tres, ¿no?  
- Naruto deja el tema ya - pidió  
- No Sasuke, lo primero que voy a hacer va a ser acabar con tu hermano y después cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan, te traeré de vuelta a la villa, ¡dattebayo!  
- Bien dobe ya solo tienes un problema, Sakura me odia – recalco lo último  
- Pero era porque pensaba que tu eras el asesino de sus padres pero solo por eso. Además ella sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, yo se que aunque lo niegue ella te sigue amando  
- Naruto yo no puedo volver esta claro, y ya se acabó esta conversación – dijo enfadado  
- Ejem, ejem… - se oyó una voz chillante  
- Qué quieres Karin? – Dijo molesto  
- Esa niñata pelirrosa… no sería tu novia, ¿verdad? – dijo celosa

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco.

- No  
- Eh tu, cuatro ojos, quien te has creído que eres para llamar a Sakura-chan niñata – se molestó  
- Tranquilízate rubio, es porque tu amiguita la ganó en un combate, bueno mejor dicho la machacó. – Sonrió suigetsu  
- Claro era de esperar, si Sakura-chan es la mejor ninja médico después de la vieja y además es casi igual de fuerte que yo, dattebayo – dijo orgulloso  
- Entonces es que eres muy débil – sonó arrogante  
- ¡Pero que dices teme! Yo soy muy fuerte, seguro que más que ¡tú! – Recalco lo último  
- Lo dudo mucho dobe – acentúo lo ultimo  
- Bueno, ¿que quieres? ¿Quieres pelear?  
- Cuando quieras - decidido  
- Mmm, Sasuke-kun, ¿no estamos en una persecución? – Dijo juugo  
- Mhp  
-i "nunca había visto a Sasuke tan hablador, incluso se ha reído. Este chico y él deben ser muy buenos amigos o al menos lo eran…"/i - pensó suigetsu  
- Sasuke-kun – volvió a hablar  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora Karin? – Dijo fastidiado  
- esta cerca… Itachi… le he encontrado – señalo una dirección.

ibCapitulo VIII : /i/b

iEncuentro /i

- Esta cerca… Itachi… le he encontrado  
- ¿Estas segura de que es él? – Preguntó Sasuke  
- Si – afirmo  
- ¿Donde está? – Preguntó suigetsu  
- A unos 3 kilómetros de aquí - señalo  
- Bien. ¿Está solo? – Dijo Juugo  
- No, Esta con dos personas más  
- Vale, ustedes se encargarán de los otros dos, Itachi es solo mío – dijo amenazante  
- Hai – contestaron todos, menos Naruto  
- Ni hablar, yo lucharé con Itachi, ¡dattebayo! – Dijo el rubio  
- Dobe te he dicho que Itachi es mío – le dijo con enfado  
- Ni hablar tengo que hacerle pagar todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a Sakura-chan – agacho la cabeza – vivió muchos momentos amargos desde ese día.  
- ¡Ni hablar! Es mi venganza – lo contradijo  
- ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Quieres dejar, por un momento, de pensar solamente en ti?! Sakura ha sufrido demasiado, por culpa de tu hermano, ¡Ella te odió durante años!, ¡Él mató a sus padres justo delante suyo y no pudo hacer nada! No sabes como se ha sentido todos estos años. – Dijo con tristeza  
- ¿Crees que no se lo que siente Sakura? ¡Té recuerdo que Itachi hizo lo mismo conmigo! ¡Él mató a mis padres y a todo mi clan delante de mis propios ojos y me hizo revivirlo una y otra vez con su sharingan! Se perfectamente como se siente Sakura!... Además también me vengaré por lo que ese idiota le hizo. – le gritó

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu miraban con asombro la disputa entre el rubio y el pelinegro.

- "Sasuke nunca nos había contado eso. Solo nos dijo que nos necesitaba para su venganza" – pensó Suigetsu

***Flash-Back***

Sasuke acababa de reunir a los que iban a ser sus compañeros, que le ayudarían a cumplir su venganza.

- Bien, a partir de ahora formaremos el grupo Hebi. Hebi solo tendrá una misión, cuando la cumplamos cada uno se irá por su parte. – Avisó un pelinegro  
- ¿Y cual es esa misión? – Dijo sonriente  
- Acabar con Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki  
- ¿Uchiha? ¿Entonces es de tu familia? - dijo la única mujer en el equipo  
- Si… él es mí… hermano mayor – dijo con rabia y tristeza a la vez  
- ¿Y por qué quieres matar a tu hermano? – Volvió a decir la pelirroja  
- no es asunto tuyo – confesó cortante  
- Pues si que lo es, no me gustaría perseguir a alguien sin conocer el motivo - insistió  
- Puedo deshacerme de ti Karin. Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo - dijo activando el sharingan.  
- mmm… - por fin cayó su boca  
- Bueno tus motivos tendrás para no decírnoslo – habló por fin el chico de cabello naranja  
Sasuke: Bien, nos vamos… y recordar que Hebi solo tendrá esta misión después se dispersará. – después de esto, se marcharon.

***Fin Flash-Back***

- i"Jamás pensé que fuese por eso. Y esa chica… Sakura… Sasuke perece muy interesado en ella" /i - se dijo a si mismo el portador de la espada de Sabuza.  
- Nos estamos acercando - Dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Suigetsu y a los dos excompañeros del Equipo 7.  
- Bien, estar preparados, no nos esconderemos, atacaremos de frente. - ordeno

Los cinco ninjas aceleraron el paso y cuando llegaron divisaron a Itachi con las otras dos personas. Eran también miembros de Akatsuki pues llevaban las vestimentas típicas de la organización, capas negras con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja. Itachi estaba a la izquierda. En medio se encontraba Kisame, un hombre alto, con una piel azulada que asemejaba a la de un pez, en su frente llevaba la bandana de la aldea oculta de la niebla rayada por la mitad, lo que significaba que había renegado de su aldea, también llevaba una espada enorme a su espalda que estaba hecha de escamas de tiburón. A la derecha había otro miembro de Akatsuki llamado Deidara, un chico de la estatura de Itachi, rubio con el pelo recogido por una coleta y un mechón de pelo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, llevaba en la frente la bandana rayada de la aldea oculta de la roca.

- Vaya, vaya no pensaba que fueran a tardar tanto – dijo Itachi  
- ¡Cállate bastardo! - dijo activando, nuevamente su sharingan.  
- Así que también se ha unido Naruto al grupo de idiotas, ¿eh? – Volvió a hablar  
- ¡Pero qué dices! Yo he venido a vengarme por lo que le has hecho a Sakura-chan, ¡no te lo perdonaré, dattebayo! – Dijo el ojiazul  
- Ah ya veo – dijo despreocupado  
Kisame: Itachi-sama no veo al dragón por ninguna parte – habló Kisame  
Itachi: Parece que no ha venido con ellos - comentó  
Sasuke: ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó el portador del Sharingan  
Itachi: Del dragón de Konoha, es decir, Haruno Sakura. ¿Acaso no lo sabían? – Preguntó irónico  
- ¿Dragón? – preguntaron los dos shinobis de la aldea de la hoja

______________________________________________________________________


	5. Me has hecho amarte 9 y 10

_Vaya, vaya no pensaba que fueran a tardar tanto – dijo Itachi  
- ¡Cállate bastardo! - dijo activando, nuevamente su sharingan.  
- Así que también se ha unido Naruto al grupo de idiotas, ¿eh? – Volvió a hablar  
- ¡Pero qué dices! Yo he venido a vengarme por lo que le has hecho a Sakura-chan, ¡no te lo perdonaré, dattebayo! – Dijo el ojiazul  
- Ah ya veo – dijo despreocupado  
Kisame: Itachi-sama no veo al dragón por ninguna parte – habló Kisame  
Itachi: Parece que no ha venido con ellos - comentó  
Sasuke: ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó el portador del Sharingan  
Itachi: Del dragón de Konoha, es decir, Haruno Sakura. ¿Acaso no lo sabían? – Preguntó irónico  
- ¿Dragón? – preguntaron los dos shinobis de la aldea de la hoja  
_

**Capitulo IX:**  
_Combate _

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Sakura-chan? – dijo el rubio algo confundido  
- No te hagas el que no sabe nada, ya hemos descubierto el secreto de tu compañera  
- Me importa muy poco de lo que hables, ¡hemos venido a luchar! – dijo algo ansioso el pelinegro  
- En este caso tiene razón Sasuke – habló naruto  
- Karin y Juugo vayan contra Deidara, es muy poderoso, Naruto y Suigetsu contra Kisame – ordeno  
- No es justo, ¡Por que das las ordenes tú! – dijo enojado – y además tu contra quien vas a ir.  
- ¡Deja de quejarte! – respondió la pelirroja  
- Yo voy a por Itachi – respondió con rabia  
- Yo voy contigo – dijo serio  
- No - dijo en el mismo tono

Así empezó la pelea. Sasuke activó su sharingan y desenfundó su katana mientras que Itachi solo le dirigía esa mirada fría e indiferente de siempre. El pelinegro dio el primer paso y a una velocidad sorprendente se dirigió hacia su hermano, para intentar darle una estocada con la katana. Pero el mayor de los Uchihas lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad. Entonces el ojinegro empezó a realizar sellos e inmediatamente lanzó una gran bola de fuego por la boca, a la cual Itachi respondió con la misma técnica. Aquel jutsu que tiempo atrás les había enseñado su padre. Las dos bolas de fuego colisionaron formando una gran explosión. Pero aun así los dos Uchihas siguieron peleando.  
Mientras Naruto y Suigetsu se enfrentaban a Kisame.

- ¡Hey tú! No lo haces nada mal – le habló a Naruto  
- Claro que no ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Próximo Hokage!… Pero tú tampoco lo haces mal. Bien yo ataco primero, ¡dattebayo! -dijo acumulando chakra mientras se dirigía hacia Kisame  
- ¡Espera! – le gritó - ¡Ten cuidado con su espada, absorbe el chakra!  
Naruto: ¡¿Qué!?- preguntó demasiado tarde, ya que estaba demasiado cerca del tipo con cara en forma de pez como para detener el ataque.

Su rival iba a golpear a Naruto con su espada pero el peliblanco se interpuso y bloqueó el ataque con su katana.

- ¡Mira que eres impulsivo! ¡Idiota! – recriminó furioso  
- ¡Que le voy a hacer! La que siempre hace la estrategia es Sakura-chan…  
- Sakura, Sakura… ¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa? ¡Concéntrate en la maldita pelea! -dijo repeliendo la espada de Kisame - ¿qué tiene esa chica de especial? – dijo intrigado ¿Qué era ella para ellos? Para todos  
- Es que Sakura es una gran jounnin y Ninja médico, y estupenda persona y además muy inteligente – dijo haciendo unos clones de sombra - ¡kage bunshin no jutsu! – cuatro copias salieron a todo trote tras el miembro de los akatsukis  
- ¡No me subestimen!! ¡Dejen de hablar y peleen! – dijo enfadado

Con Karin y Juugo

Deidara: ¿Qué les pasa? Esto no es divertido… - dijo haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento  
- Jaja, deja de bromear ya Deidara-san  
- ¿Deidara-san? ¿Por qué…? - pero no pudo continuar pues Karin le clavó una parva de kunais en su cuerpo - mal…dita, nos… has traicionado – dijo algo dolido - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo mas pesado? ¿Por qué me duelen tanto estas heridas? – dijo confundido  
- Veneno, te dije que sería buena idea guardarlo para una ocasión especial – dijo subiéndose sus lentes –_** esta es la ocasión**_ – susurro al ver como caía, moribundo su ex compañero de equipo  
- ¿Si que has tardado? – dijo fastidiado  
- Lo siento pero no encontraba el momento - dijo cargando a Juugo  
- Bien vamos con los demás – decreto  
- ¡Hai! – lo siguió

Cuando llegaron Sasuke se encontraba ya casi rendido, no podía más, mientras que Suigetsu y Naruto no estaban mucho mejor.

- ¡Karin! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Juugo?  
- Este imbécil ha sido pan comido – dijo mientras tiraba al suelo a Juugo  
- ¡Maldita zorra! ¿¡Qué le has hecho traidora!? – le gritó Suigetsu  
- ¿Nos has traicionado, por qué? – dijo serenamente  
- Yo voy con el más fuerte y en este caso no eres tú, Sasuke, sino tu hermano – dijo acomodándose los lentes  
- _**Mas fuerte… mi hermano**_ - susurro - Me las vas a pagar… ¡te mataré! – dijo encolerizado  
- ¡Pero qué dices! Si ya casi ni te mantienes en pie, ¡Es una estupidez! – dijo burlona  
- ¡Ya basta Karin! Nos vamos, todavía tenemos que encontrar al Dragón, ¡vamos! – ordeno  
- Hai! – dijeron sus compañeros al unísono y los cuatro desaparecen  
- ¡Mierda! – dijo Sasuke golpeando al suelo  
- ¡Sasuke!, Juugo esta muy mal, necesita atención médica – dijo Suigetsu mal herido con el peli naranja en brazos  
- ¡Tenemos que volver a Konoha!  
- ¡Ni hablar! No puedo volver – dijo firme  
- Claro que puedes, sino tu compañero morirá, además, tú tampoco estas nada bien, allí Sakura se ocupará de curarnos  
- ¿Sakura? – dijo confundido  
- Claro, Sakura se ha convertido en la mejor médico ninja después de la Vieja Tsunade.  
- hmp… - Se desmaya  
- Y como vamos a llegar hasta Konoha – dijo adolorido  
- Déjamelo a mí. – Posición de manos - ¡Jutsu de Invocación! – de repente el humo se hace presente y de él sale un gran sapo - Llévanos a Konoha cuanto antes, Gamabunta – dijo a punto de la inconciencia  
- Bien – dijo preocupado

Naruto y Suigetsu cargaron a Sasuke y a Juugo con las fuerzas que les sobraban, después de esto, partieron hacia Konoha.

**Capitulo X:**  
_El regreso _

Mientras en Konoha Sakura recuperaba la consciencia.

Sakura: Mmm…- se quejó por lo bajo - ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Habló desorientada  
- Te desmayaste – le sonrió - estamos ya en Konoha

Sakura miro a su alrededor, estaba en el hospital y todos sus amigos estaban a su lado, todos excepto dos.

- ¿Y Naruto? - dijo preocupada  
- Se fue con Sasuke – respondió Jiraiya  
- Sakura… - le habló delicadamente una rubia de ojos azules - es verdad… ¿Qué lo han encontrado? – interrogó intrigada  
- Si, además peleé contra él – dijo fría  
- ¿Y… terminaste tú… ya sabes… venganza? – preguntó preocupada  
-…- bajó la cabeza y su cara se tornó triste - él no fue quien mató a mis padres - confesó  
- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendida - Pero tú dijiste que le habías visto – le reprochó  
- No fue Uchiha Sasuke, sino Uchiha Itachi - declaró

Al oír ese nombre Sakura apretó los dientes y apretó las sabanas de su cama.

- Tsunade-sama ya me encuentro bien quiero ir con ellos, _a luchar _- susurro sádicamente  
- Sakura todavía no te has recuperado creo que… - fue interrumpido  
- Sai esto no ha sido nada, ¿vale? Me encuentro perfectamente – sonrió fingidamente  
- Sakura te daré de alta, pero no te dejaré ir con ellos - ordeno  
- Hmp – dijo enfadada

Todos se fueron dejando sola a Sakura. La pelirrosa se vistió y salió del hospital. Después se fue directamente hacia la salida de Konoha. Le daba igual que Tsunade le hubiese prohibido salir de Konoha, pero es que no iba a dejar a Naruto solo y tampoco a Sasuke.  
Cuando estaba llegando a la salida de Konoha oyó la voz de alguien llamándole.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas frentona? – dijo seriamente burlona - Tsunade-sama te ha prohibido salir de la aldea – regañó  
- No me importa ino – dijo seria  
- No te puedo dejar salir Sakura, es por tu bien – la miro penetrantemente, colocándose enfrente de ella  
- Ino apártate de ahí - dijo apretando sus puños  
- ¡NO! - habló firme  
- Ino… he dicho que te apartes, no quiero pelear contigo – dijo a punto de salir de sus cabales  
- No Sakura, - dijo algo nerviosa - si quieres pasar tendrás que pelear conmigo - alegó  
- Ino… - dijo algo desesperada

Pero no continuó pues vio a Gamabunta que se acercaba.

- ¡Naruto!  
- ¿¡Que?! – dijo mirando a la misma dirección que miraba la kunoichi

Las dos salieron corriendo hacia Gamabunta quien traía a los cuatro chicos inconscientes.

- Sakura, te dejo aquí a estos cuídalos. – colocó a los cuatro chicos en el suelo - Hay dos que están bastante graves – reveló  
- ¡Hai!, Gracias por traerlos – enseguida Gamabunta desparece de un pof  
- ¡Ino ve a pedir ayuda! ¡Rápido!  
- ¡Hai!

Mientras Ino fue a pedir ayuda para trasladarles al hospital Sakura analizó el estado de cada uno y curó las heridas mas profundas. Cuando llegaron los enfermeros llevaron a los shinobis al hospital para tratar sus lesiones, varios se sorprendieron al ver al menor de los Uchihas, pero continuaron su trabajo, mientras Sakura fue a hablar con Tsunade

- ¿Y bien? Explícame lo que ha pasado – dijo mirando a su ventanal  
- Verás Tsunade-sama Ino y yo estábamos discutiendo en la entrada de Konoha y de repente apareció Gamabunta que llevaba a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Suigetsu y a Juugo inconscientes, estaban malheridos así que mientras Ino fue a pedir ayuda yo les examiné y les curé las heridas mas graves.  
- Bien. Será mejor que vayamos al hospital para que nos expliquen sus estados de salud.  
- Hai

Sakura y Tsunade se dirigieron al hospital. Cuando llegaron la enfermera de la entrada les indicó donde se encontraban los chicos. Como había mucha gente en el hospital les habían puesto a los cuatro en una misma habitación, lo cual - en una parte – era mejor.  
Al entrar a la habitación esta era un desastre. Suigetsu estaba coqueteando con una de las enfermeras que había, Naruto no hacia mas que quejarse y preguntar cuando iba a salir de allí, Juugo estaba gritándole a Naruto para que se callara y Sasuke… bueno Sasuke estaba recostado de espaldas a la puerta y contemplando Konoha a través de la ventana.

* * *

Ojala les guste, y lamento el retraso…

¡Dedicado a todos aquellos que me dan comentarios!!!


	6. Me has hecho amarte 11 y 12

¡Hola amigos! Como prometí ayer no tardé, estaré tomando esta página es que me he dedicado a dA por completo. Pero juro que ya no les haré esperar tanto. Espero les guste este capítulo. Dos años que no me aparezco con esta historia y les pido ¡Perdón! Se los juro no les vuelvo a fallar.

Dejen sus comentarios, porfis… ¡los adoro! Recuerden que entre más comentarios más inspiración y capítulo más pronto ;)

**B€th**

**Capítulo XI:  
En el hospital**

—. ¡SILENCIO YA! —Gritó haciendo que todos la miraran  
—Vieja menos mal, ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?  
—Naruto… —Dijo tratando de controlarse —. ¡No me digas así!  
—Ah Sakura-chan —Habló ignorando los gritos de la Godaime —. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
—Yo bien pero ustedes han llegado en condiciones lamentables —Nadie respondió nada  
—Bien Sakura —Llamó su atención —Quiero que les vuelvas a examinar y termines de curarles las heridas. Yo tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos  
—. ¡Sí Tsunade-sama!

Sakura fue revisando uno a uno y curando sus heridas. Naruto solo tenía alguna que otra herida, pues gracias al kyübi sus lesiones sanaban a una velocidad asombrosa.

—Y dime Sakura-chan, ¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de aquí?  
—Cállate Naruto, no me fastidies con eso. Primero tengo que terminar de examinarte  
—Pero… —Dijo animado  
—Pero en mi opinión —Suspiró —Puedes salir en cuanto termine  
—. ¡Sí, de veras! —Gritó saltando en la cama  
—. ¡No te muevas! —Lo jaló de nuevo al colchón —Pff… _molestia_ —Susurró, Sasuke se percató de esto.

Después Sakura fue donde Juugo para examinarle y curarle.

—Haber, no te muevas por favor Juugo-san —Ordenó  
—Sí —Obedeció —. ¿Por qué nos obligas? ¡Quien eres tú para decirnos que hacer!

De repente a Juugo le dio un cambio de personalidad y se transformó utilizando el sello.

—. ¡¿Pero qué! —Dijo confusa  
—Quiero matar… —Comentó recorriendo su sello a fase uno  
—. ¡Sasuke! ¡Rápido! —Gritó Suigetsu

Al momento de que Sasuke activó su sharingan, bloqueó a Juugo haciéndolo imposible de moverse y Sakura aprovechó para propinarle un golpe en seco en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

—Gracias Sasuke —Agradeció fastidiada —Te dije que no te movieras —Miro a Juugo y empezó a curarlo con gran dificultad  
—. ¿Estás cansada Sakura-chan? —Dijo tocándole el hombro derecho, esta acción no fue desapercibida por Sasuke  
—No, gracias Naruto tal vez un poco, necesito descansar  
—Ve a descansar, no te sobrepases  
—No… mira que todavía necesito curar a Suigetsu y a Sasuke, terminando esto me voy directo a la casa ¿vale?  
—Está bien —Dijo acostándose de nuevo en su cama

Enseguida se dirigió hacia Suigetsu para curarle y mientras lo hacía:

—. ¿Sabes? eres una ninja muy fuerte y además eres muy linda y educada —Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara —. ¿No tendrás novio verdad?

Pero en ese momento Suigetsu sintió una mirada asesina, miró hacia su jefe y vio al moreno clavándole el sharingan como si dijese que ni se acercase a ella. "¡Nah…! Son solo patrañas mías" se dijo a sí mismo.

—La verdad es que no —Contestó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la cara  
—Pues seguro que tienes a un montón de chicos detrás de ti —Le coqueteó —Je, je  
—No, no es para tanto —Habló sintiéndose acosada  
—. ¡Claro que lo es! Si tienes detrás a todos los tíos de Konoha ¡De veras!

En ese momento Sasuke que estaba mirando hacia la ventana, agudizó el oído para poder escuchar bien eso. Por alguna razón no se sentía muy feliz al oír eso, sentía que su estomago se revolvía ¿celos?

—Menos mal que estoy yo y les ahuyento a todos —Le dije a Suigetsu —Sakura-chan es mía —Dijo con un tono burlón  
—Parece mi guardaespaldas —Comentó agobiada  
—._ ¿Es mía? ¿A qué se refiere con eso Naruto?_ —Preguntó Sasuke en su interior  
—Vaya, pues seguro que hay alguien que te gusta ¿verdad? —Dijo mirándola fijamente  
—. . . —Sakura borró la sonrisa de su cara, y Naruto la vio preocupado y evitando la pregunta… —Bien ya estás curado —Naruto, Juugo y Suigetsu por qué no van a recepción para que los den de alta ¿vale? Sasuke irá en unos minutos, en cuanto termine de curarle.  
—. ¡Sí! —Asintieron los tres saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos...

**Capitulo XII:  
Conversación **

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos.

—Sasuke… Necesito hablar contigo —Dijo cerrando la puerta  
—Te escucho —Dijo con la misma neutralidad de siempre  
—Lo siento mucho… perdóname —Dijo la peli rosa bajando la mirada —No te escuché cuando intentaste decirme que no habías sido tú el asesino de mis padres y simplemente me cegué por el rencor  
—No pasa nada —Contestó el menor de los Uchihas —Si hubiese estado en tu lugar yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
—Sasuke… ¿Dónde está la chica con la que luché? La chica pelirroja que te acompañaba  
—Me ha traicionado…—Contestó con rencor —Se ha ido a Akatsuki, pero lo pagará  
—Maldita… desde que la vi no me pintaba bien —Dijo acercándose al pelinegro para examinar sus heridas —Sasuke… por favor cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió por favor ¿por qué llegaron en ese estado?  
—Pero es que Naruto…  
—Venga Sasuke cuéntame —Interrumpió —Tengo derecho a saberlo  
—Mhp… sigues siendo molesta —Suspiró —El caso es que seguimos a Itachi y le encontramos, pero estaba con dos Akatsukis, Deidara y Kisame.  
—Y pelearon  
—Sí… —Afirmó —Pero hubo algo que me extrañó —Dijo el ojinegro mirándola —Itachi dijo que venía por ti y te llamó el dragón de Konoha ¿Qué significa?

Sakura se quedó petrificada, no sabía qué decir ¿Hasta dónde habían descubierto los Akatsuki?

—Eh… yo… no tengo ni idea de qué es eso del dragón de Konoha —Dijo esquivando los ojos de Sasuke y mirando hacia las heridas que este tenía en el pecho.  
—. ¿Estás segura? —Dijo mirándola sospechosamente —Parece que estas escondiendo algo  
—No —Habló temblorosa —Dijo terminando de curar a este —Bien ya estas  
—Gracias —Contestó —_Estás escondiendo algo, estoy seguro y… ¿por qué ya no me llamas Sasuke-kun?_ —Se preguntó interiormente el Uchiha levantándose de la cama  
—Sasuke… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?  
—Pienso ir tras Itachi —Dijo sin más  
—Entonces… llévame contigo por favor —Suplicó  
—No, es demasiado peligroso —Contestó  
—Te recuerdo que ya no es solo tu venganza ¡También es la mía! —Dijo algo enfadada  
—Lo sé pero… _**No puedo permitir que te pase nada malo**_ —Susurró en un tono que Sakura no escuchó —No te lleve conmigo con Orochimaru porque era peligroso, ahora menos te dejaré que te pongas en peligro  
—Pues quédate —Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Itachi viene a por mí, si te quedas no tendrás que buscarle estoy segura de que vendrá por mi  
—Está bien —Aceptó no muy animado —Pero tendré que hablar con la Hokage  
—. ¡Sí! —Se dijo interiormente con una sonrisa que no había sacada desde hace años —._ ¿Por qué vuelves a resurgir todo eso en mi?_

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la recepción. Allí les esperaban Naruto, Suigetsu y Juugo.

—. ¡Teme, Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —Preguntó el rubio con una cara de pervertido  
—Naruto… —Dijo con una sonrisa dulce que pasó de una sonrisa a una cara de terror —. ¿Quieres volver al hospital? —Continuó la oji jade apretando sus puños.  
—Pero… Sakura-chan… era una broma… de verdad —Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás  
—Veo que aquí no ha cambiado nada —Dijo con un tono de melancolía  
—Vaya, vaya el equipo siente nuevamente reunido  
—Kakashi-sensei —Habló mirándolo a los ojos  
—. ¿Tu eres Hatake Kakashi? ¿Tú eres el que mató a Zabuza? —Preguntó Suigetsu  
—Así es —Afirmó saludándolo con su ojito feliz  
—No pareces tan fuerte —Frunció el cejo  
—A veces… las apariencias engañan —Dijo mirando a su ex sensei con una cara de complicidad.  
—. ¡Hola frontuda! ¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro al oír esa voz se preparó para que se le echasen encima pero no pasó nada.

—Ino-cerda —La miró feo —No me llames así  
—Hay vamos frontuda —Sonrió maliciosamente mientras le palmeaba la espalda  
—Tu te lo buscaste, ¿Ya se lo has contado a todos? —Preguntó mirando a todos sus compañeros  
—Espera un momento… tú no te has lanzado sobre el teme ¿te encuentras bien Ino?  
—Pues claro que si… lo que pasa es que ya no me interesa Sasuke  
—Ahora sí que si… Ino ya estoy seguro de que estás enferma  
—Ja, ja. ¿Pero es que todavía no se lo han dicho a nadie? —Preguntó mirando a la rubia y al problemático  
—Pues no es que…—Dijo Ino agarrando de la mano a Shikamaru  
—Hay que problemático —Suspiró —Bien Ino es mi novia ¿contenta ya Sakura?  
—Ahora sí —Sonrió triunfante

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—. ¿Sasuke, cuando nos vamos? —Preguntó Juugo  
—Es cierto Sasuke ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
—Tengo que hablar con los dos, ¿Sakura vienes un momento?  
—Claro —Se alejaron de sus compañeros

_**Capítulo dedicado a: Setsuna 17 (Gracias por seguir todos mis capítulos más tus lindos comentarios)**_


	7. Me has hecho amarte 13 y 14

_¡Hola amigos! Actualizando, ¿ven que he estado manteniendo mi promesa? Y así lo seguiré haciendo lo prometo, bueno… Aquí la continuación y espero de corazón les guste. Me he sentido un poco decepcionada porque en esta historia ya no he tenido Reviews ¿Acaso ya no les gusta la historia? Por favor denme una sonrisa con sus hermosos comentarios que me alegran la vida :D_

_Disfruten el capítulo, los adoro._

_**~~B€th~~**_

_**# # # ## # # ## # # ## # # ## # # ## # # ## # # ## # # ## # # #**_

**Capítulo XIII:**

Preparando la fiesta 

Sakura siguió a Sasuke.

—. ¿Soy el único que ve algo raro entre esos dos? —Preguntó Naruto confuso  
—No —Le apoyaron algunos  
—Yo que sé, esto es problemático —Dijo Shikamaru  
—Esto… ¿Qué les pareciera si les digo que…?  
—Si, te escuchamos Hinata-chan —Dijo Naruto sonriente provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra  
—Bueno es que como Sasuke ya volvió a nosotros, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerle una bienvenida —Propuso nerviosa por la insistente mirada del hiperactivo  
—Eso es… ¡una idea fantástica! ¡Sólo se te podría haber ocurrido a ti Hinata-chan! —Halagó abrazándola  
—Gra-gracias Naruto-kun —_creo que me voy a desmayar _—Pensó  
—A mí me parece una buena idea —Se limitó a contestar  
—Podemos hacerla en mi casa… —Se quedó pensando un momento —O mejor en casa de Sakura-chan  
—. ¿De Sakura? ¿Crees que aceptará? —Preguntó la rubia  
—Claro que si venga vamos —Dijo caminando a la salida  
—Pero no tenemos la llave de su casa —Al decir eso Hinata todos se quedaron parados —"es cierto" —se dijeron  
—Yo tengo una de repuesto en mi casa, vayan yendo e yo voy por ella ¿De acuerdo?  
—._ ¿Por qué Naruto-kun tiene una llave de la casa de Sakura-chan?_ —Se preguntó internamente Hinata  
—Vale —dijeron todos

Mientras con Sakura y los demás

—Bien, he decidido que me voy a quedar en la aldea por un tiempo  
—. ¿Por qué?  
—Itachi va detrás de mí, así que tarde o temprano vendrá aquí, por mí. —Recalcó lo último  
—y cuando venga lo estaremos esperando. Pero necesito que vayan a averiguar más cosas sobre Akatsuki, y su paradero.  
—Bien, nos comunicaremos como siempre ¿no?  
—Si —contestó  
—Nos vemos —ambos desaparecieron en un pof

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos…

—Bien… creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama ¿vale?  
—Si… vamos —dijo no muy animado

Tomaron marcha a la torre de la Hokage para explicarle la situación. Tras una larga conversación Tsunade decidió permitir al menor de los Uchihas que volviera.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban en casa de Sakura organizando la fiesta.

—Bien entonces quedamos así:  
Naruto y Hinata se encargan de las bebidas; Neji y Tenten los adornos; De la comida se encargan Chouji y Kiba y de avisar a los profesores Lee y Shino. ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó el tipo de coleta  
—. ¡Sí! —Contestaron todos  
—_ ¡Me tocó con Naruto-kun!_ —Dijo sonriente y a la vez nerviosa  
—_Bien con Tenten, así podré decirle lo que siento, sólo debo pensar como_ —Se dijo a sí mismo  
—. ¿Pero y tú e Ino? —Preguntó Naruto  
—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de preparar la casa —Contestó Ino  
—Hmm… vale. ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!  
—. ¡Voy! —Dijo sumamente sonrojada al ver como Naruto la tomaba de la mano  
—. ¿Vamos Neji? —Preguntó sumisa  
—Si —Emprendieron la marcha

Cada pareja se fue a buscar lo que le tocaba…

**Capítulo XIV:**

Una declaración

Neji y Tenten fueron a buscar los adornos a una tienda que había cerca de la casa de Sakura, caminaron lentamente y cuando llegaron a la tienda fueron con la dependienta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿tienen adornos para una fiesta? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a la dependienta  
—Si, segundo pasillo al final  
—Gracias —Dijo sonriente, la señorita solamente le asintió amablemente

Tenten se dirigió a al final del segundo pasillo seguida de Neji que iba absorto en sus pensamientos.

—_Tenten tu eres… Para mí siempre has sido… Eres tú… no, no "Venga Neji puedes hacerlo, díselo"_ —Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de darse valor  
—. ¿Neji?  
—. ¿Si? —Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos  
—. ¿Me estas escuchando? —Preguntó  
—Lo siento es que me he despistado. ¿Qué decías?  
—Que si te parecían bien estos adornos —Le mostró un paquete con confeti, cadenas de color azul y accesorios similares para fiesta  
—Sí, son lindos ¿nos los llevamos?  
—Si, también tendríamos que llevar algunos platos y vasos…  
—. _"Venga Neji díselo, no seas cobarde, puedes pelear contra ninjas y no puedes declarártele a una chica"_ —Se dijo frustrado  
—. ¿Neji? —Lo zamarreó  
—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Hoy estás un poco raro ¿sabes? Bueno ya está vamos a pagar y a llevárselos a Ino para empezar a arreglar el lugar  
—Está bien —Contestó sonriente

Tenten fue a pagar pero al sacar su cartera…

—. ¡Oh no! No me alcanza —Habló avergonzada  
—No pasa nada ya pago yo —Dijo sacando su billetera  
—Pero Neji… —Volteó a verlo sumamente sonrojada  
—De verdad, no importa —Dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la chica de los moñitos la cual se sonrojo aun más.  
—De acuerdo, gracias —Devolvió la sonrisa pero nerviosamente

Neji pagó y los dos se dirigieron a casa de la pelo rosa.

Al llegar…

—Ino ya tenemos los adornos, ¿Necesitan ayuda?  
—No podemos solos, déjalos ahí y ahora los colocamos  
—. ¿De verdad? No nos importa quedarnos, verdad Neji? —Preguntó  
—La verdad es que… _mierda si no estamos solos no podré decírselo_ —Se dijo mentalmente —El profesor Gai quería vernos, pero se me olvidó decirte por la fiesta —Mintió  
—No se preocupen chicos, Shikamaru e yo podemos perfectamente pueden irse con el profesor Gai, tenemos todo bajo control —Dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo a Neji  
—Mhp —Se limitó a decir algo sonrojado, pero agradeciéndoselo con una mirada

En el camino…

—Pero… ¿Qué has dicho Neji? —Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos  
—Que tú me gustas mucho Tenten, ah… No puedo aguantarme tantos sentimientos, has resurgido todo esto en mí —Tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho —Eres la única que acelera mi corazón así  
—Neji —Dijo con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos  
—Tal vez tú no quieras, pero ya no puedo callar. Te, te amo Tenten, aunque sea algo apresurado pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
—Neji… yo si, si quiero —Brincó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad con un sonrojo notable, había esperado tanto para ese momento.

Al oír eso Neji y sentir los brazos de esa pequeña criatura alrededor de su cuello pasó sus manos sobre la cintura de la ninja y se acercó a sus labios poco a poco, esperando el momento, lentamente ambos fueron cerrando los ojos esperando con paciencia moldear sus labios…

—Yo… —dijo cerrando sus ojos —También te amo —Sus bocas se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso.


	8. Me has hecho amarte 15 y 16

**¡Amigos míos! Traigo continuación y como no he visto comentarios… He recurrido a algo; Si no llegan los reviews a 20 no seguiré la historia. Cúmplanme ese capricho gente, por favor.**

**Bueno espero les guste el capítulo, les mando besos y bendiciones.**

**~~B€th Ly~~**

**Capitulo XV:**

Un regalo 

Mientras que…

—Sasuke… tengo una cosa para ti pero la tengo en mi casa, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en tu casa después? —Dijo con un sonrojo  
—Vale, así me dará tiempo a comprar algo de comida —Comentó mirando al frente  
—Dale, allá nos vemos —Sonrió  
—Si —Respondió indiferente

Sakura fue a su casa para buscar el regalo del pelinegro, pero cuando entró y vio a Ino y Shikamaru exclamó.

—. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó confundida  
—Hay frentona, es que necesitábamos tu casa para…  
—No quiero saberlo – dijo meneando la cabeza imaginándose lo peor  
—Qué problemáticas son las mujeres. Lo que pasa es que estamos organizándole una fiesta a Sasuke, no seas mal pensada tonta  
—Oh… —Se sonrojó al extremo —Eso lo aclara todo —Dijo avergonzada  
—. ¿Y Sasuke Frentona?  
—Ha ido a hacer unas compras, he quedado después con él en su casa —Le contestó  
—. ¿¡Qué? ¿¡Están juntos!  
—. ¡No claro que no! - poniéndose más roja que un tomate —. ¡Qué dices! Solo hemos quedado, nada más, como amigos —Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos  
—Sí claro —La miró impertinentemente  
—Bueno —Habló tratando de cambiar de tema —He venido a por una cosita pero ¿a qué hora empieza la fiesta?  
—A las nueve —Respondió el chico problemático de coleta  
—Vale pues yo me encargo de traerlo —Sonrió  
—De acuerdo —Dijeron los dos  
—Nos has ahorrado un problema —Sonrió la rubia

Sakura subió a su habitación y se plantó frente al armario.

**—Hmm, ya que la fiesta es en mi casa llevaré la ropa y después me cambio en casa de Sasuke** —Pensó

Tomó un kimono rojo con pétalos de cerezo bordados y después se acercó hasta su mesilla de noche, abrió un cajón y cogió la sorpresa de Sasuke. Después bajó de nuevo con Shikamaru e Ino.

—Me voy chicos  
—Sí frentona, pero ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? —Preguntó  
—El kimono para cambiarme después  
—Seguro que has cogido el que te compraste la última vez que fuimos de compras ¿no? —Preguntó  
—Pues claro —Le guiñó el ojo —Nos vemos

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de Sasuke. Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta.

—Pasa la puerta está abierta —Contestó

Sakura entró y se dirigió a la cocina.

—. ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? —Preguntó mirando aquella bolsa  
—Es un kimono —Contestó  
—. ¿Para qué? —Preguntó confundido  
—Para esta noche —Le sonrió  
—. ¿Esta noche?  
—Sí, porque nos vamos de fiesta  
—. ¿Nos? —Dijo irónico  
—Claro, aunque supongo que tendremos que ir de compras  
—. ¿De compras? yo no pienso ir contigo a ningún…  
—Claro —Lo ignoró —. ¿no pensarás ir así no?  
—Vaya lata —Dijo irritado —Que no iré…  
—Ah —Lo volvió a interrumpir —Toma se me olvidaba —Dijo la de cabello rosa sacando de la bolsa algo envuelto en un pañuelo  
—. ¿Qué es? **Ni modo, tendré que ir, es muy necia**  
—Ábrelo

Sasuke abrió el pañuelo y lo que vio le sorprendió. Se trataba de su banda, pero ya no estaba rota sino que había sido arreglada.

—Cuando Naruto regresó después del fracaso de la misión de buscar a un insecto para rastrearte, me la dio. Y yo… bueno… la arreglé —Confesó sonrojada y nerviosa, por la mirada del ninja  
—. ¿Tú sola?  
—Bueno… me ayudó un poco mi padre. Supuse que como te ibas a quedar la necesitarías —Sonrió  
—Hmm… gracias –dijo poniéndosela.  
—Bien ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a comer por ahí? así después nos vamos de compras  
—Eres una molestia, pero no desistirás ¿verdad? —Meneó la cabeza, suspiró —Vamos

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la casa y se fueron a comer.

—. ¿Qué te apetece comer?  
—Pues… vamos a comer ramen. Sí, ramen hace mucho que no como  
—Vale —Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa —Pues el mejor sitio es…

**Capítulo XVI:**

De compras 

—Bien si quieres comer ramen lo mejor es ir a Ichiraku's  
—Que recuerdos —Pensó en voz alta —Me acuerdo cuando éramos pequeños, que Naruto siempre quería ramen y al final siempre acabábamos aquí —Comentó el azabache mientras entraban en Ichiraku's.  
—Sí, pero Naruto sigue igual con el ramen, puf —Suspiró —Si es que solo se alimenta de ramen  
—Espero que no nos lo encontremos aquí —Dijo mientras se sentaban y el ojinegro miraba a todas partes para ver si veía al rubio hiperactivo.

Al no ver señales de él, Sasuke y Sakura pidieron un cuenco de ramen cada uno.

Naruto e Hinata salían de la tienda después de haber comprado las bebidas.

—. ¡Eh Hinata! ¿Por qué no vamos a Ichiraku's a comer ramen? Es que tengo hambre —Dijo mientras gruñían sus tripas  
—Va…vale… Naruto-kun —Sonrió nerviosa

Se dirigieron hacia Ichiraku's pero justo cuando Naruto iba a entrar Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban Sakura y Sasuke y agarró a Naruto de la chaqueta y tiró de él haciendo que este cayera encima de ella.

—. ¿Pero Hinata qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me has tirado así? —Preguntó ignorando en qué situación se encontraban  
—Es que… Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun… estaban ahí dentro… y si Sasuke nos ve con todo esto… sospechará —Comentó sonrojada a punto del desmayo  
—Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos a casa de Sakura-chan a dejar todo esto y después ya venimos  
—Claro… Naruto-kun… pero es que… estas encima mío…  
—Je, je. Discúlpame Hinata-chan ¡De veras! —Dijo el rubio —Ayudando a la heredera del clan Hyüga a levantarse.  
—No… no pasa nada.

Sakura y Sasuke terminaron de comer y salieron de Ichiraku's.

—Bien… ¡ahora nos vamos de compras!  
—. ¿Es necesario?  
—. ¡Claro que sí! Venga vamos, conozco una tienda en la que hay unos trajes de fiesta preciosos.  
—Ya voy —Dijo resignado

Sakura entró a una tienda seguida por Sasuke.

—Hola Nayu-sama —Saludo a la anciana que estaba detrás del mostrador.  
—. ¡Hola Sakura! Hacía ya tiempo que no venias por aquí  
—Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Je, je. —Río —Pero bueno, necesito un kimono para hombre de fiesta, en colores oscuros si puede ser  
—Ah, ¿es para este jovencito? ¿Es tu novio? —Preguntó indiscreta —. ¡Qué monos! Hacen una pareja perfecta… —Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa  
—No Nayu-sama, Sasuke no es mi novio es un amigo nada mas —Dijo la de ojos verdinos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo.  
—Seguro que a tus padres les encantaría tu novio… —Siguió la anciana ignorando a Sakura mientras se metía en el almacén para buscar el kimono.  
—Oye Sakura —Dijo el moreno acercándose un poco a su acompañante y diciéndole en bajo —Esta vieja solo escucha lo que quiere, ¿no?  
—Es que siempre ha sido así. —Dijo avergonzada  
—Bien aquí tienes, les he traído este de color azul y negro y este otro rojo y blanco —Dijo la anciana saliendo del almacén.  
—. ¿Cuál te gusta más, Sasuke?  
—Me gusta el azul y negro.  
—Vale, pues nos llevamos el azul y negro - dijo sacando su cartera  
—Sakura… pago yo  
—No hace falta. Tómalo como un regalo por tu regreso  
—Pero…  
—No hay pero que valga, es un regalo y punto.  
—Puf… está bien —Se resignó el ojinegro mientras Sakura pagaba —_Molesta_ —Susurró

Los dos salieron de la tienda.

—Bien ahora las sandalias  
—. ¡¿Qué? ¿Pero no habíamos terminado ya?  
—. ¡Pero qué dices! Solo acabamos de empezar —Dijo eufórica la ojos jade contemplando la cara del ojinegro quien la miraba perplejo.

Las horas fueron pasando y Sakura y Sasuke iban de una tienda a otra mirando todo lo que necesitaban. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la hora que era…

—. ¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¿Por qué no me has avisado?  
—Lo intenté pero es que te ilusionas tanto con las compras que no me escuchas, te aferras y te aferras —Arrastró las palabras sulfurado  
—Rápido tenemos que ir a cambiarnos y a prepararnos —Dijo tomándolo de la mano inconscientemente y empezando a correr


End file.
